girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle2
miracle2 (miracle miracle) was a temporary Japanese idol group who provided the opening and ending themes for the drama Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes!. They are also the idol group featured in the drama. Originally with 3 members, they later became 5 when the KariKari sisters joined. History On December 12, 2015, an official audition was launched where girls could audition for the show Miracle Tunes. A few months later, three girls were released via Ciao and Pucchigumi's August release. Releasing on August 3 and August 12. The three girls were revealed to be Mai Kanzaki, Kanon Ichinose and Fuka Tachibana. On August 21, 2016 during the Ciao Summer Festival 2016, the three girls performed on stage for the first time. On January 14, 2017, the first press conference was held and on February 15, the time slots for the show was released. On April 23, 2017 miracle2 was announced for the first time. Creating their own website, Instagram and Twitter accounts. News for their debut single Catch Me, was revealed to be released on June 21, 2017. With the release of their debut song which was used as the opening for Miracle Tunes, the three girls officially debuted as miracle2. On July 3, 2017, KariKari's (Akari Shiratori and Hikari Shiratori) duet "Parallel World" music video was released on the miracle2 YouTube account for a limited amount of time. Their song was available in limited editions of the Catch Me single. On July 9, the KariKari sisters officially joined miracle2 making the group a 5 member unit. Along with this news, their 2nd single JUMP! was announced. The song was then released on September 27, 2017. Their 3rd single "Ten Made Todoke" was announced on October 1, 2017 which was then released on December 20, 2017. The five girls travelled to Thailand in September to participate in JAPAN EXPO IN THAILAND 2017. On December 25, 2017, their first and final album "MIRACLE☆BEST - Complete miracle2 Songs -" was announced. The album was finally released on February 14, 2018. Miracle2 held their final live "Special Live" on March 31, 2018 which concluded their activities. Discography Singles # Catch Me (June 21, 2017) # Jump (September 27, 2017) # Ten Made Todoke (December 20, 2017) Albums # MIRACLE☆BEST - Complete miracle² Songs - (February 14, 2018) Media Television * Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes (2017 - 2018) * OhaSuta (September 26, 2017) * NHK "Shibuya Note" (March 4, 2018) Web * Meteor (September 30, 2017) * Real Sound (October 1, 2017) * Music Voice (April 5, 2018) Stage * Catch Me Release Events (May 7 / 14 / 21 / 28, 2017) * Catch Me Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (May 27, 2017) * Catch Me Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (June 3, 2017) * Catch Me Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (June 24 / 25, 2017) * forTUNE music Catch Me Release Commemoration Event (July 29, 2017) * JUMP Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (September 16 / 17 / 24 / 30, 2017) * JUMP Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (October 1 / 7 / 8, 2017) * 3rd Naka G Fest (October 19, 2017) * Sanrio Puroland Special Stage (October 22, 2017) * Ten Made Todoke Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (October 15 / 29, 2017) * Ten Made Todoke Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (November 5 / 18 / 25 / 26, 2017) * Ten Made Todoke Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (December 2 / 9 / 10 / 16, 2017) * Ten Made Todoke Release Commemoration and Special Privilege Party (December 23, 2017) * Sanrio Puroland Special Stage (December 27, 2017) * MIRACLE☆BEST Release Free Live + Bonus Party Event (January 6-8 / 13 / 20, 2017) * miracle² SPECIAL LIVE ZEPP NAGOYA (March 26, 2018) * miracle² SPECIAL LIVE ZEPP DiverCity TOKYO (March 28, 2018) * miracle² SPECIAL LIVE ZEPP NAMBA (March 30, 2018) Trivia # Jump was released on Rina Usukura's (Akari's actress) birthday (September 27). Category:Music Category:Idol Groups